Destiny
by Scarlet Rage
Summary: When Twins Cassie and Mika Blake move to Alaska, they only expect to be around humans and the Denali's. But after the first day of school, the girls soon realize that they are not alone. That realization hits home when Cassie runs into a dear old friend - Jasper Hale - and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cold. That was the only way to explain Alaska. It was cold and she hated it. She hated the very thought of the cold. She wanted to be somewhere warm. Somewhere with sun. But of course, that wasn't possible! Because she was a god damn vampire.

Cassie Blake glared at her twin sister Mika as they entered their home after a long night of running and hunting. They had been in Alaska all of three days and she wanted to go back to New Hampshire.

But of course, they couldn't stay in one place for too long. The human's would eventually notice that they never aged at all and would get suspicious.

But why move to Alaska? Well, the answer was simple really. The twins had some friends there that they had met a few decades ago during their travels. The Denali's.

And, like them, the Denali's never hunt humans. They were 'vegetarian' vampires-only hunting animals.

The twins were never apart for very long. They were well aware of the fact that they were the only ones left of their family line. They had to rely on each other. Keep each other sane. Or drive each other insane in most cases.

_Do we have to go to school?_ Cassie whined.

"Yes, we do. And considering there are no humans within two hundred yards of here it's safe for you to use your voice Cassandra." Mika growled at her sister as she sat down on the couch.

"I know, I know. But I like being able to talk to you inside our heads instead of out loud. It's fun!" Cassie exclaimed with a giggle.

Mika simply rolled her eyes at the younger twin and flicked on the tv. School was starting tomorrow. Even though they had both completed high school numerous times, and collage too, they were still going. It was betting than doing nothing all day long.

And so the night dragged on. Neither girl sleeping, and neither of them speaking as they each distracted themselves with mindless things while waiting for school.

_6am._

"Finally!" Mika exclaimed as she went to her closet. "Cass, get ready for school!"

"'kay." The red head mumbled, walking into her en suite bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect. More than perfect actually.

After pulling a brush through her straight, long, red hair, Cass went to her closet and started looking for the perfect outfit.

"Mika, what are you wearing? I seriously do not want to match. That would be embarrassing."

Mika waltzed into the room then, wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with rips in them, black high heel boots that went up to her knees, a black tank top, and a multi colored belt. A hooded sweater topped the outfit to which she had the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, and multi colored bracelets and rings on her wrists and fingers. Her blonde hair, which she had decided to cut to her shoulders, was straight until the ends where it flared out a little.

"Cute! I love it. This means I'm going to have to change my coloring a bit." Cassie grinned at her sister and quickly finished getting ready.

By the time she was done, she was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse high top heels, a red belt, and a red and black corset. Over the corset she pulled on her red leather jacket, pulling the sleeves up to her elbows much like her sister had done. A few black and red accessories, bracelets and rings and a black bow for her hair which she had curled and styled carefully, her side bangs going to the left, and she was done.

"You know, I think maybe we should have toned this down a bit. Don't you think we're going to stand out more than we usually do?" Mika asked nervously.

"Who cares? If we're going to stand out, we may as well do it in style!" Cassie exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

She hated that her sister never cared about her appearance. Cassie wasn't vain or anything, but she liked to look good. They get stared at constantly. So shouldn't they at least give the damn humans a reason to stare?

"Relax Mika. Tanya and Kate are going to be there too. Everything will be fine. Let's go! I'm driving!"

And with that, the sisters were out the door and to their black McLaren which was waiting to take them to the last place they wanted to be. High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Ah school. The one place in the world where children get tortured legally!_ Cassie thought bitterly as she pulled up in front of the large building.

"Morbid much sis?" Mika chuckled as they got out of the car.

"Oh hush, you know it's true."

"What's true?" Kate asked, walking over with Tanya to the Twins.

"My lovely sister here was just talking about how school's are used to legally torture children." Mika grinned.

"Oh, they are!" Tanya giggled as the four of them headed into the building, ignoring the stares from the students, and straight to the main office.

Tanya, acting as leader and spokesperson for the group, walked up to the desk, "Hello. My name is Tanya Denali, this is my sister Kate and our cousins Cassie and Mika Blake. We're new here and need to pick up our schedules." She said sweetly.

The woman behind the desk stuttered, clearly taken back by the attractive group, "S-sure thing. O-one minute p-please."

Cassie chuckled, low enough that only the vampires in the room could hear. She always loved the effect that she had on people. Used it to her advantage to get away mostly. It helped a lot when humans attempted to get to know her better.

"Here you are." the old woman said as she returned with the needed schedules. "Classes that start with a one are on the first floor, a two on the second and three on the third. Other than that it is fairly easy to find your way around the school. Enjoy your day, and welcome to Juneau High." she had clearly regained her composure.

"Thank you." All four girls said at once, sending dazzling smiles her way before exiting the office.

"Alright, comparison time." Kate said as the four of them stood in a circle.

Kate's schedule:

_Mathematics 2 room 12_

_English Lit 2 room 24_

_Applied Music, Music Room_

_Lunch_

_French 2 Room 11_

_Gym_

_Biology 2 Room 34_

Tanya's Schedule:

_Mathematics 2 room 12_

_English Lit 2 room 24_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Physics 2 room 18_

_Spanish 2 room 31_

_Home Economics room 19_

Mika's Schedule:

_Biology 2 room 34_

_English Lit 2 room 24_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_French 2 room 11_

_Mathematics 2 room 12_

_Home Economics room 19_

Cassie's Schedule:

_Applied Music, Music Room_

_English Lit 2 room 24_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Physics 2 room 18_

_German 2 room 25_

_Mathematics 2 room 12_

"Okay so," Cassie started, glancing at the clock on the wall, "there's ten minutes till first class. Kate and Tanya have Math first and I have Music. Meaning three of us are on the first floor while you are on the second Mika. So we'll meet at the music room since we all have English Lit together second. Tanya, Mika and I have gym third. So we'll choose a table and meet you in the cafeteria Kate. Tanya and I have physics together after lunch, and you guys have French together. We're all on our own for the fifth class then last Tanya and Mika have home economics together. I don't think that's too bad. We have the majority of our classes with someone at least."

Tanya laughed at the young girls eagerness then froze, what was that?

"Do you guys smell that?" she asked.

All three of them sniffed and then recoiled.

"Mutt." Cassie mumbled, too low for the humans to hear. "Alright, we can co-exist. But, I'm keeping us telepathically connected when were in school. That way if anyone needs help…" she trailed off, biting her lip slightly.

"That's a good idea. Plus, then we won't get bored. We can entertain each other." Tanya grinned.

"Well, Cassie and I can do that anyway. Now, we need to get going before we're all late for class." Mika hissed.

The girls headed down the hall until it came time to separate. Mika went upstairs, Tanya and Kate to the left and Cassie to the right.

_This is not going to be fun_. Cassie thought. The halls were emptying fast and most students we're already in their classes. _Here goes nothing. Have fun guys! I'm putting up my wall until I need you. Feel free to shout at me if you need me._

And with that, the girl walked into the music room and straight to the teacher, while trying to tune out the thoughts of the people around her. Being a telepath had its ups and downs. But being a telepath who read minds, could connect with people so they could hear each others thoughts and being able to block out her own thoughts was complicated.

And she hated the fact that she was starting school two weeks into the year.

"Hello." Cassie threw a dazzling smile at the teacher, keeping her voice quiet, "I'm new and I was told to have you sign this." she stated simply, passing the paper to the teacher.

He nodded and signed it, "Welcome to Juneau High Miss Blake. I'm Mr. Saunders, the music teacher." He stated, shaking the petite red heads hand before turning to the class. "Class, this is Cassie Blake. She just started here along with her twin sister. Be nice. Cassie, you can take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Nodding, Cass adjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned to the class, the second she did she stopped breathing.

_No… It's not possible…_ She thought as her eyes locked with a golden eyed stare. Smiling softly she regained her composure when someone cleared their throat, "My apologies. You look a lot like someone I knew once upon a time." she said sweetly before taking a seat at the back of the room.

She let her shield down quickly. _Mika! Tanya! Kate!_ She screamed in her head.

_Jeeze sis, calm down. What's wrong?_ Mika responded quickly.

Cass quickly replayed the scene in her head, sending it to them.

Mika gasped, _He looks just like… But… Didn't you tell Maria to stay away from him..? But they're obviously…._

She kept trailing off.

Tanya laughed,_ it's okay you two. That's the Cullen's. They're close friends of ours. Even though they failed to tell us they were in Alaska! And I know you can hear us Edward! I'm disappointed!_

_Which one's Edward?_ Cassie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

_He's in your class. Along with three others. Two seats to your right and one down. He's somewhat like you. But only the mind reading part_. Kate said.

Cassie glanced down at said person and smiled a little, O_kay. Tanya, Kate, I'm sure between the two of you, you can fill me and Mika in, hmm? Or should I just block you guy's off and talk to Edward?_

Tanya sighed, _Kate and I are in class with Rosalie and her husband Emmett. The one's you're in class with are Edward, his wife Bella, Alice and her husband Jasper._

The twins both froze,_ So it is him…_ she practically whispered in her mind.

_Cass, Mika, are you two ok?_ Kate asked. She was confused and worried. The twins knew one of the Cullen's?

_I'm fine. Cass, you ok?_ Mika asked carefully, trying to get a read on what her sister was thinking and failed. She had thrown her walls back up.

Cassie stared at the front of the room, ignoring the thoughts of the other three. She couldn't believe this. Jasper was here. She wasn't seeing things. And he was a vampire! Sighing, she let her guard down partially and started a conversation with Edward.

_Edward?_ She was practically whispering, but she knew he could hear her.

_I was wondering how long it would take you to communicate with me. Jasper is in shock. He didn't expect to see you. He's been in shock since he heard your name._ Edward chuckled.

_I'm glad you find this so funny._ Cass said sarcastically.

_Cassie-bear… How is this even… How long has she been…_

Cassie grinned at the old nick name as she listened to Jasper's thoughts. She heard Edward chuckle.

_If that's what he called you, then what did you call him? And how do you talk to the girls like you have been?_ Edward asked curiously.

They weren't even halfway through class yet, so she decided that she had lots of time to tell him.

_You'll see in a second. And, I'm a telepath, only my powers sort of expand past that. I can read minds, and also send my thoughts to others. But, my favourite part is that I can connect myself to others, allowing us all to communicate telepathically until I sever the connection._ She informed him.

_Wow. So, how far away can the person be before the connection breaks?_ Edward asked curiously.

_It's unlimited. No matter where in the world someone is I can connect to them._ Cassie smirked. _Now, let's see…_

She glanced around the room quickly, students were still staring at her but they didn't notice anything out of the normal. Smiling she acted like she was paying attention to the teacher, but her mind was occupied, connecting to the other Cullen's who were in the room and quickly explaining her power's to them as she had just done with Edward.

She then brought Tanya, Kate and Mika into the conversation. Jasper was still in shock and wasn't saying anything.

_Cass, know what you should do?_ Mika asked, the smirk evident in her voice.

Cassie grinned,_ think that would still work?_

_Of course it would!_

Cass turned her head slightly, looking at Jasper, who was staring at her wide eyed. The others were all confused as hell. She gave him a small smile. _Hey there goldilocks._ She said, smirking. That name always made him laugh. And it worked.

Jasper chuckled, but a little too loudly, gaining the attention of their teacher.

"Mr Hale, is something amusing you?" he asked.

"Just the voices in my head sir." Jasper responded, grinning.

This caused laughter to erupt from the students around them and the teacher as well.

"Well, tell them to be quiet so you can learn." and with that he resumed the lesson.

_So,_ Jasper started, pretending to pay attention. _How long have you and Mika been vampires? Because I met you two when we were teenagers._

_How about we discuss this after school? We'll gather everyone at mine and Mika's. I'll give you directions. Tanya, Kate, let the others in your family know, you guys too. Because I only connected to you four, and we'll all meet there_. As soon as she finished the sentence the bell rang to head to her next class.

Cassie tried not to groan as one of the male students in the class walked up to her.

"Hi there! I'm Jason Taylor. I was wondering if you would like me to walk you to your next class?" the black haired boy asked.

Cass gave him a sweet smile, "Thank you, but no thank you. It was kind of you to ask but my sister and my cousins are walking with me."

Without another word the red head made her exit, meeting up with the others in the hall. Including all of the Cullen's who were attending school there.

"We have ten minutes between each class." Tanya said as she walked up to the group. "Cass, Mika, this is Rosalie and Emmett." she said, pointing each of them out, "this is Reneesme, Bella and Edwards daughter." she was speaking low and fast so that the humans wouldn't over hear anything, "and this is Jacob."

Cassie couldn't help but laugh, "Oh! He's the one we sensed this morning!" she said, grinning.

Just then three other vampires joined them.

"Tanya, Kate, Cassie, Mika, I'd like you to meet the newest member's of our family. This is Sasha, Shawn and Mark. Guys, this is Tanya and Kate Denali, our cousins from outside Juneau. And the twins are Cassie and Mika Blake."\

"Hello." they all coursed.

"So, lets get to class and meet at mine and Mika's after school." Cassie said.

They all nodded and said 'yes' before heading off to their classes. This was one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The school day ended up going very slow. By the time they actually got home, Cassie was beyond annoyed with the humans and Mika hated her gym class.

"I swear, if one more guy asks me on a date, I'll scream. Six of them! Like really. God they're annoying." Cassie groaned, laying down on the couch and covering her face with her hands.

"Get used to it." A male voice said from the doorway.

Mika chuckled, "She won't Mark. I'm starting to think that my sister doesn't believe in love."

Cassie let out a low growl, "You know my track record Mika. I don't have any luck when it comes to guys. I mean come on! It's been nearly three hundred years. I'm seriously doomed to be alone for all of eternity."

"Hey! You're not alone, you have me!" Mika pouted as the Cullen's and Denali's made themselves comfortable, "And sit up, we have guests."

Sitting up, Cass moved her arm away from her face and glared at her sister, "You're just proving my point you know. Anyway, enough of this. We can argue later. Hello! So, I guess it's time my sister and I officially introduced us to all of you. We already know the Denali's. We met them a few decades ago when we were just passing through on the way to Ontario."

"So, I guess I'll start. I'm Mika Claire Blake. I was born in 1725 to Constance and John Blake, and, of course, I have a twin sister." She grinned, nudging Cassie lightly, "I'm the oldest. By fifteen minutes. Yes, blonde is my natural hair color. Our mother died giving birth to us. It was uncommon then for twins. It was even more uncommon for twins to survive. And due to lack of the technology we have today, she was not able to survive giving birth. She had lost too much blood."

"Dad raised us on a small farm in west Virginia," Cassie continued form her sister, "He was a really good man. When we were seventeen, we left. Both of us got tired of being on a farm and went looking for something bigger. So we left and traveled across the country. Neither of us wanted to be married at seventeen like we were supposed to be. So there was nothing we could do other than run away."

"We made our way to New Hampshire. We stayed there for a couple months, and it was exactly one month before our eighteenth birthday when Maria attacked us." Mika said, a small shudder going through her.

"You knew Maria?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"She's the one who turned us. We stayed with her after. Until 1863, this was when we met Jasper. Cassie and Jasper were really close. They were best friends. When Maria found out, she automatically had her sights set on Jasper."

Cassie tensed slightly, "Maria and I had an argument when I discovered her plan to turn you." She said, turning her gaze to Jasper, "I completely snapped. I didn't want you to have this life. Neither Mika nor I even wanted this. We weren't given any choice. But I wasn't about to sit by and watch Maria go after you. So I confronted her. I told her that if she ever went near you, she'd be dead, and that if she had any respect for me whatsoever, she wouldn't go after you."

"But clearly, she didn't listen. We had no idea at the time that she was planning a war. And we were lucky enough to get out of the way in time. We ended up in Italy and actually met the Volturi. That was a difficult time." Mika chuckled, "Because of our gifts, Aro wanted us to stay. But, thanks to the powers we possess, we were able to leave without joining them."

"Of course, in order to keep on their good side, we did send a letter to Aro, informing him that we had an issue that needed to be attended to and that we may reconsider his offer in the future." Cass shuddered, "clearly we never plan to reconsider it."

"You said you were with Maria for a number of years. So, you used to hunt humans then. When did that change?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we did. For the first five decades. We ended up starting to hunt animals because we hated what we were doing. Hurting people was never something I ever wanted to do. It's been over two centuries now, and human blood doesn't even bother us anymore." Cassie stated.

"It took a lot of self control to switch our diets. But once we did, we were more at peace with what we had become." Mika added.

"You mentioned powers. What powers do you have that Aro would want to posses?" Carlisle was extremely curious about the twins. He had never met anyone like them before.

"Well, for starters, much like Edward, I'm a mind reader of sorts." Cassie started, "only, my powers expand past that, and both Mika and I have more than one power. I'm basically a telepath. I can read minds, but also project my thoughts into other people's minds. But the only difference is that I can also connect myself to any individual, be that human or supernatural, and we can speak through the mind without me having to read their mind and send them my thoughts. It doesn't matter where in the world the person is, as long as I know who they are. Let me demonstrate..."

Cassie let down her shield and connected with everyone in the room. _See, we could talk like this and no one would know the difference. It's extremely helpful when we're near humans. _She broke the connection after that.

"I can also shield my thoughts from anyone else. Though, from the start, Mika and I have been able to communicate telepathically without using my powers." Cassie grinned and stood up, "If you want to know the rest, follow me. Demonstrations are much more fun."

A couple of people laughed as they all walked out to the back yard.

"Cass, do you want to go first or should I?" Mika asked as the twins stood a bit away from the rest of the group, who had sat down on the patio.

"I will!" The younger twin giggled and held her hands out, palms down. Seconds later a huge chunk of the ground rose up, "This was really helpful when we were building the house. I can control one of the five elements, Earth." She said as she put the large piece back where it belonged.

"Dude, that's kind of cool." Emmett said, grinning, "So Blondie, what can you do?"

"First of all, I have a name. Learn it, love it, us it." Mika said in an overly sweet voice.

"Someone's a little feisty aren't they?" Shawn chuckled.

Mika smirked and with a wave of her hand, Shawn was in the air, hovering above them and spinning in circles, "and that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you do not piss off the Blake sisters."

"Put me down!" Shawn screamed, causing everyone to break into a chorus of laughter.

"I'll put you down if you behave. This isn't even a touch of what I could do to you if you don't." Mika warned.

The brown haired boy simply nodded, and was set down gently.

"That looks like fun." Emmett grinned.

"It can be. Anyway, that's only a touch of what I can do. Levitation is nothing." Mika stated, as she herself floated into the air about a foot, "It's knowing how to use it properly on another person that makes it deathly. For instance," grinning, she sent Cassie flying into a tree.

Loud gasps were heard from the group in front of her.

"Relax; I would never intentionally harm my sister. She means too much to me." Mika stated as Cass quickly got up and skipped back over to them.

"Yeah, but I also don't appreciate being your play toy." She pouted, sitting on the ground, "hurry up and show them the other thing you do."

Mika nodded and closed her eyes. All of a sudden the wind picked up and kept going and going, "Much like Cass, I control one of the five elements. Except my element is wind." She said as she let the wind die back down to normal, setting herself back on the ground as she did so. "My sister and I are lucky to have more than one power. But with the powers we do have, you can see why the Volturi were interested in us. Together we're a nearly unstoppable force."

"That's amazing." Rosalie whispered.

"It truly is. And you girls have been vampires for nearly three centuries. No wonder you have so much control." Carlisle stated.

"Cass, when did you change your hair color? Blonde suited you." Jasper commented, completely changing the topic.

"Three years ago. I prefer it this color. It makes it easier to tell the two of us apart too." She stated, getting up and gracefully walking back over to the group.

"Hey Cass!" Mika said, smirking.

"Hmm?"

Grinning, the older twin ran at the younger one and pounced, knocking her over. Cassie squealed and then laughed as Mika fell off of her.

"Damn you. I should have seen that one coming." She pouted.

Mika just smirked and quickly got up and walked back over to the group, who were all laughing at the twin's silliness. Cassie stayed where she was, covering her face with her arm.

"You going to get up or what?" Jacob asked.

"I might, eventually. I'm quite comfy like this."

Mark shook his head and walked over to the girl, holding his hand out to help her up, "come on."

Cassie moved her arm away from her face and smiled, taking Marks hand. They both gasped when a shock ran through each of them.

Mark stared into Cassie's eyes, unable to speak. He had gotten her up off the ground but hadn't let go of her hand.

They both stood there, staring at each other and ignoring the others as they each processed what the feeling was. Cassie knew what it meant, but she never thought in a million years that she would ever feel the tingly feelings that were going through her right now.

It felt perfect. It felt right. And there was only one explanation.

They were soul mates.


End file.
